1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to surgical adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Matsuda et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,740,534 and 4,994,542 disclose surgical adhesives, comprising NCO-terminated hydrophilic urethane prepolymers derived from organic polyisocyanates and hydrophilic polyether polyols. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,691 discloses surgical adhesives, comprising NCO-terminated urethane prepolymers derived from aromatic polyisocyanates and polyester polyols obtained by ring-opening polymerization of epsilon-caprolactone or lactide.
Such adhesives, however, have some problem that the resulting polymers formed by curing of prepolymers remain without decomposed within living bodies for a long time after recovery of the operated parts.